The invention relates to a manifold comprising a body with a plurality of branch fittings diverging therefrom.
A manifold is used in pipeworks at points where liquid flowing in a pipework is conveyed from a main pipe to branch pipes. A manifold comprises a body including several branch fittings. Liquid is conveyed to the manifold along a main pipe while the branch fittings are provided with branch pipes, the manifold thus enabling the liquid to be divided from the main pipe into the several branch pipes. Typically, a manifold is used e.g. in tap water systems and heating systems, such as in floor heating systems.
Application Fl 20 012 460 discloses a bypass manifold manufactured e.g. from plastic. A connecting piece can be arranged in the branch fittings of the bypass manifold, which comprises a means for locking the connecting pieces in place, the locking means comprising one or more parts. Furthermore, the publication discloses a bypass manifold whose structure forms a modular system, enabling the body of the bypass manifold to be provided with different connecting pieces and the connecting pieces to be locked in place tightly and reliably. Such a bypass manifold is extremely versatile, enabling e.g. branch pipes of different sizes and even of different materials to be connected to the same bypass manifold by means of a connecting piece.